bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 7: Tech Specs for the Taking (Danuta)
Mission 7 Info (Characters are Level 7) In the weeks following the Raid on Corulag, a new crop of bulletins and wanted ads began appearing all over the Holonet and around many various systems. It seems that a certain pair of smugglers were pinned for the terrorist attack on an Imperial Facility and the Empire was quick to report as such, probably with the intentions of quelling the uprising of the masses, while pinning the blame on a thorn in their side. ***** Several weeks later, aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Maximus... The Red Suns have been assembled in the training facility to assist in the stealth training of new grunts to the Rebellion. You all act as the enemy force in order to show the recruits what to expect from a coordinated enemy assault. Mid-way through the training exercise, most of you realize that one of the recruits isn't what she appears to be. After all of you are tagged point-blank from her laser pistols, you meet up with her in the de-briefing room where Commander Lograne introduces her as "Rianna Saren". Most of you recognize the name, belonging to a high-level operative in the Rebellion. The woman standing in front of you is a blue-skinned female twi'lek, whom from the looks of the unnatural leku dangling from her head wears a prosthetic. Rianna Saren - "It is a pleasure to meet you all, I have heard great things about your team." Commander Lograne - "Saren here, has requested some support in retrieving sensitive information from a research facility on Danuta. She mentionned that she wanted our best operatives to assist her". Rianna Saren - "Yes, I asked for AN operative, not a ragtag group of misfits who can't hold their own in a fight, AN operative, ONE, not some!" Commander Lograne - "I understand your concerns Saren, but you wanted our best, these soldiers are the best we've got, and they work most effectively when moving as a team". Rianna Saren - "It's not the moving that concerns me, it's the standing still, they stick out like a bantha in a podrace." Commander Lograne - "I can assure you that they will accomplish what you need them to do and will do it valiantly." Rianna Saren - "They had better Commander, the fate of our Rebellion and our galaxy rests with them. All of you, follow me! ***** You are brought to a seperate antechamber where a projection is viewed on a holoscreen. Blueprints to a research facility are put before you. Rianna Saren - "This is the imperial research station T79-Quatra. The imperials have been using it as an R&D site for the development of capital ship weaponry. It's rumoured that they have been experimenting with powerful beam energy which they intend to equip on their fleet. I have been requested by Leia Organa to infiltrate this facility and retrieve possible weapon schematics that could be contained within the facility's data matrix. Rianna Saren - "Why I need you "ALL" is that to access the data matrix, it requires the manipulation of 2 terminals located on polar opposites of the facility". I intend to make my way towards one of them, and have "the rest" of you secure the other. Here is the facility and the location of the terminals are here and here. If you attempt take this terminal, it is located on the 2nd floor of the facility and will require alot of deception to bypass the security. If you choose to assault the Station's floor, you will encounter a greater force. I am comfortable in either circumstance, so which will you choose? ***** As you all arrive near the facility on a skiff, you disembark at a local marketplace, where you gather inside a local eating hall as your meeting point. Rianna Saren informed you all that she had a stop off at a local watering hole before meeting you here. From the looks of the clientel in this establishment, it is easy for you to assume that many of the people in this hall work for the imperial facility due to their imperial emblems showing on the left breast of their uniforms. Several security staff are also seen standing off to the side, looking about for signs of trouble. When the protocol droid returned with your drinks, you notice that an imperial officer enters the hall and makes her way to a booth near the front of the hall, also noticeable is the black hovering droid trailing behind her closely. She heads for a nearby booth, where it's inhabitants at the sight of the droid quickly pick their breakfast up and move away to another table in haste... The research facility opens it's door to staff with the hour, what do you do? . ***** Description of the Facility: LEVEL 1: Front entrance appears as a high density glass wall with cut rotating doors that turn in a single direction. The centre wall between the doors projects a recruitment video for the Imperial Army on a continuous loop. Two security guards stand by the doors surveying those who enter the facility. (Unless escorted by security, should the heroes not have obtained ID tags, the doors recognize biological tissue without an ID that accompany's it and will stop moving upon their entering and signal a warning to security within. When you enter the greeting area several chairs line the walls of this room. Floating in the centre of the room are projections of the same advertisements found outside on 3 seperate screens. On a pedastool stands the bust of the Emperor in his younger years. Directly opposite to the doors is a desk, where a protocol droid is instructing the employees on new assignments that have come in. Employees can be seen walking through 2 seperate doors on each side of the room, one indicated with red neon lights and the other with blue neon lights. On the ground, 2 neon lines lead from the entrance to these doors. If the heroes were escorted by security, the heroes would be instructed to have a seat in the chair, and wait while security speak to the protocal droid who will signal management of the visit. In this (red) hall, there are 8 different doors, some of which are open while others are closed. Near the middle of the hallway stand 2 guards in front of a repulsor tube leading to the 2nd level of the facility. At the end of the hall, there is a large sliding door which shows a small access card port, the doors is lined with a different shade of red neon. In this (blue) hall, there are 4 doors. At the end of the hall is a large sliding door lined with blue neon. The words Security Screening is written on the door. In this room, you see many large chairs set up facing a holowall, you assume that this is a presentation room of some sort. In this room, you see many large couches, you assume that this is some sort of employee lounge. Search DC 18 finds a keycard within some of the couch cussions. There is a door at the back of the room which indicates "Cafeteria". In this room, you find 2 computers set up on a desk with 2 chairs, based on the spreadsheets strewn about the holowalls, you assume that this is accounting. In this room, you find 2 computers set up on a desk with 2 chairs, based on the pictures on the walls, you assume that this is Human Resources. In this room, a somewhat large desk and chair occupy the room, this is the supervisor's office. Washrooms This seems to be the cafeteria, a large line-up marked with neon lights snakes around the room. At the back of the room, there is a food service counter. This seems to be the eating area, large benches line the room. This seems to be a changing room, 5 rows of lockers seperate the room into rows. Within one of the rows, a man is sitting on a bench with his head in his hands weeping. If the heroes ask the man, he indicates that he has been let go. If the heroes press him for more information, he informs them of his blunder regarding a recent experiment and is to report to the HR supervisor to turn in his badge when he leaves. There are 3 doors in this room, 2 of which are marked with what looks like gender signs, the other is a large sliding room lined with red neon. This hall is lined with windows and doors leading to several laboratories, some of which are showering sparks, while other have gaseous smells whisping from them. The lab techs inside of them are all wearing protective gear. On the facility floor, this massive room spans over 2 levels high, in the corners of the main floor, 4 L-shaped Permacrete walls rise up into the air. Along the far wall of the floor, 4 large open areas contain 4 independant mechanical rooms. In the centre of the main floor, there is a massive tube resembling some form of laser which is aimed squarely at a target wall many feet away. 2 Massive screens are on opposite walls. In the corner of one of the mechanical rooms, a small 10 x 10 area surrounded by a force field resides, guarded by 2 soldiers. When/if the heroes cross the room, two commercials play on the large screens that capt everyone's attention and distract the employees there and giving the opportunity to the heroes to make their way across unseen. Level 2 You exit the repulsor tube and come into another hall where 2 guards stand by. Door to the left has "Facility Manager" written on the duroglass clear doors, inside seems to show some sort of waiting area, a pretty receptionist sits behind a desk filing her nails, if you enter the room, the receptionist will be in mid-sentence talking to someone over a comm and informing them that he will not be disturbed. In the Manager's office, two females are on their knees in front of a man with his pants down, the women are wearing imperial helmet and nothing else. As one of them looks towards you and points, the man turns around to face you, his cock pointing at you as well. "What is the meaning of this?" ***** At the far end of the level, past all of the employee offices and lounge (and guards posted at the end of every hallway), a room is locked by a keycard, inside you see a terminal. You can also look down onto the facility's first floor from 2 balconies. List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page